memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Orion Attack
(Borderland, between Klingon space and Orion space) The Intrepid is fighting nine Orion interceptors as they hit the ship's shields. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields down 56% main power failing on decks nine-twenty a young Ensign says at tactical as sparks fly from the ceiling and side consoles. Reroute power from non-critical systems to shields try to keep a lock on the away team and keep us between the Orions and Klingon vessel Commander Madden orders as the ship takes another hard hit from being attacked. (IKS SuHDah, main bridge) The away team is watching the Intrepid get plumped by nine Orion interceptors. B'Elanna, now would be a good time says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. These weapons haven't been used in 227 years Typhuss I don't even know if they'll work you might get about one shot from the torpedo launcher, I'll be at the engineering station monitoring the weapon system relay Commander Torres says as she walks over to the engineering station. Typhuss walks over to the weapons station. Lois, take the helm says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. Typhuss I've only run a simulation with Klingon vessels in this century but I'll try Lois says as she sat at the helm console. Lois, follow the lead Orion ship, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. Aye let me get you into a weapon's lock there take the shot now Lois says as she looks over at Typhuss. Typhuss pushes the fire button and fires the ship's disruptors at the Orion interceptor. (Space) The old Klingon Bird-of-prey fires its disruptors at the Orion interceptor and destroys it in one shot. (IKS SuHDah, main bridge) A huge shower of sparks erupts from the console as Typhuss is thrown back to the floor as coolant spews from the now shredded console, as Commander Torres goes over to the console running a tricorder over the console. TYPHUSS shouts Lois as she goes to her cousin's side. I'm fine, Lois, B'Elanna what happened to the console says Typhuss as he gets up and looks at B'Elanna. The relays were so old it couldn't hold and they ruptured we've lost the tactical systems Typhuss B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. What the hell are we going to do now says Typhuss as he is mad that the Bird-of-prey's tactical systems are offline. Overload the warp reactor if one person can pilot the ship into the fray they can set the warp reactor to overload taking the entire Orion attack group with it Commander Torres says as she looks at the away team. No, what if the escape pods don't launch because they are too old and we all die, I got a better idea, Admiral Janeway is sending five Daedalus class battle cruisers as our back up, we find them and lead them back here and they destroy the Orion ships says Typhuss to the away team. Then before anyone could speak the ship comes under attack and showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles sending the away team flying to the floor as wires and support beams come down and coolant spews from the ceiling and the alarm blares. Lois, get us out of here, warp 5, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. Lois is pinned by a support beam out cold with a head injury. Chloe, take the helm, get us out of here, warp 5, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Chloe. Sarah, help me with this says Typhuss as he tries to lift the support beam. Chloe goes to the helm console. Helm control is offline we've got hull breaches on decks 2-4 the bulkheads aren't responding Typhuss Chloe says as she looks at the console. Sarah, John help me move this says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah and John. Both Colonel Sheppard and Mackenzie go to help Typhuss with the support beam. The three move the support beam off of Lois. Chloe, please tell me you got all the crew logs downloaded to a tricorder says Typhuss as he looks at Chloe. Yes I do right here Chloe says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm going to take the time to download their visual playback log and sensor log says Typhuss as he takes out his tricorder from its holster. Typhuss walks over to a console and starts the download. Then a minute later the download of the visual playback log is complete. Typhuss starts the second download. Then a minute later the download of the sensor log is complete. Typhuss picks up the tricorder from the console and puts it back in his holster. I have both logs says Typhuss as he looks at Chloe. Another shower of sparks erupts throwing Typhuss from the console to the floor and into a rod that impales his side. Sarah, how bad is it says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. Colonel Mackenzie runs a medical tricorder over the wound. Well it missed all the vital organs but it struck an artery vein Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss and injects him with a mild sedative for the pain. Chloe, hail the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Chloe. I'm trying Typhuss but the comm relays are out Torres is working on repairing them right now Chloe says as she looks at Typhuss then the sensor alarm beeps. Detecting five warp signatures Typhuss its Starfleet five Daedalus class battlecruisers being led by the Kingston heading our way Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the console read out. Just in the nick of time says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. (Space, Borderland) Several quantum phasers lance out destroying 5 out 8 of the Orion interceptors while the rest flee from the scene expect for one that flies over the ships and heads towards the Bird of Prey, firing at it causing explosions along the hull. (IKS Suh'Dah, main bridge) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles and main consoles as the ship shakes harder from the Orion weapons fire, and wires hang down from the ceiling and debris flies everywhere and coolant spews from the ceiling. Their targeting our reactor Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the console. We need to get helm control back online says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Then the helm console reactivates and Sheppard moves the ship out of the way of the torpedoes. B'Elanna, could you get the photon torpedo launcher back online says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Those last few hits damaged the relays really good I don't know if they'll come back online with all the damage we've taken B'Elanna says as she works on the relays. Do the best you can, B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna nods at Typhuss and begins to work on the relays. Typhuss hold still your making your wound worse then it needs to be right now Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at Typhuss. The ship shakes again and again as it takes hits from the Orion interceptor chasing it. I can't shake them Colonel Sheppard says as he's piloting the ship. We are leaving, Kira to Intrepid says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. We're kinda down for the moment sir we've taken damage to our main power relays the naquadah generator is powering our life-support, weapons, and other systems but so far the transporter system is down for the moment Commander Madden says over Typhuss's combadge. I'm hurt and so is Commander Lane, send a runabout, that's an order Commander says Typhuss over his combadge. Our shuttlebay doors are also offline we can't even blast through the doors Commander Madden says over Typhuss's combadge. Typhuss its John we've got a transporter lock on you, Lois, and the others standby for transport Captain Tyson says over Typhuss's combadge. Standby Captain Tyson, Colonel Sheppard lower the shields says Typhuss as he looks at John. Colonel Sheppard deactivates the ship's shields. Shields are down sir Colonel Sheppard says to Typhuss. Just before Typhuss could get up the viewscreen is blown out as their all hanging on for dear life as Typhuss hangs on to the command chair and Chloe and she's hanging onto Lois who is still out like a blown engine, but her shirt collar rips and she's blown out into space but the Asgard transporter beam grabs her in time before she suffered full exposure to space, and then it got the whole away team just as the rest of the outer hull was about to blow. (USS Kingston, sickbay) Captain Tyson walks into sickbay. We were able to treat both Commander Lane and Captain Kira's wounds, and they'll make a full recovery sir Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Captain Tyson. He smiles. That's great can I see Typhuss, Captain Kira says as he looks at Carol. She nods and he walks over to the biobed. Well I can see that you've got no days off Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, me and my officers want to go back to the Intrepid and go over the data we got from the Bird-of-prey says Typhuss as he looks at John. Now just wait a second there mister you're not 100% healed yet and as your current doctor I order you to rest or I'll get a phaser and stun you with it Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Typhuss. Can Kira be beamed aboard, so I can see my wife says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sure man she can come aboard John says as he pats Typhuss on the shoulder. Kira walks into Sickbay. Hey sweetie John told me what happened you're lucky to be alive Kira says as she looks at her husband.